Un pasado futuro
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Esto transcurre 16 años después de que el faraón regresara a su mundo antiguo... yugioh no es mio, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto transcurre 16 años después de que el faraón regresara a su mundo antiguo, Yugi tenía 15 años cuando eso pasó, por lo tanto tiene 31, aunque se miraba más joven. Se convirtió en maestro de secundaria, consiguió trabajo en la más prestigiosa escuela de Domino, escuela secundaria e internado de alto estándar para varones E.S.I.A.E.V.**

 **Dos años después de que ingreso, un viejo amigo también lo hizo, sólo que no de maestro sino de consejero escolar, Joey Wheeler, llevaba 10 años trabajando como si nada, muy normal y tranquilamente, o eso era lo que hasta ese año pensaba, cuando un nuevo alumno ingresó.  
** \- A mitad de año, ¿el director lo permitió?- preguntó Yugi curioso, él nunca se había casado o comprometido, él había salido con varias chicas, pero jamás nada serio, la dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a su trabajo.

\- Si, al parecer es un hijo de un rico, ya sabes, el padre paga y el director lo recibe con una gran sonrisa- dijo Joey, eso no le gustaba, era muy injusto, el sí se había casado pero su matrimonio no había durado siquiera 1 año ya que su esposa al parecer lo había engañado en varias ocasiones.

\- ¿Clases normales o internado?- preguntó Yugi, él era el supervisor y encargado de los chicos que se quedaban en el internado.

\- Ambos, por lo que sé, el padre trabaja y viaja mucho, se quedará el primer mes- respondió Joey.  
\- ¿Y quién es el nuevo alumno? -a Yugi todavía no le habían comunicado que tendría un alumno nuevo.

-No lo sé, encontré al director en el pasillo y me dijo, pero no me dio detalles, dijo que me daría el expediente mañana- explicó Joey, sirviendo café en una taza.

-¿Y cuándo llegará el chico?- Yugi revisaba unos papeles para ver qué habitaciones estaban disponibles.  
-Mañana- soltó el rubio.

-¡¿Qué?!, pero no puedo tener todo listo de un día para el otro, hay que hacer mucho papeleo, para eso se necesita el expediente, saber qué habitación es la adecuada, si tendrá compañero o estará solo y si es solo, limpiar la habitación, ¡¿pero qué piensa el director?!- se quejaba Yugi.  
-Yugi, le darán una habitación individual, una grande y costosa, el padre no repara en gastos- Joey sabía que los cuartos se daban según lo que los padres pagaban.  
-Bueno, la más grande es la que está frente a la mía, tendré que limpiar mucho y después hacer el papeleo -Yugi tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Tranquilo te ayudaré a limpiar, no tengo nada que hacer sin el expediente - le dijo el rubio.

-Te lo agradeceré mucho- dijo el tricolor.

Ambos, siguieron con sus labores normales, por la tarde limpiaron y ordenaron toda la habitación, era como un pequeño departamento, una cama grande, una pequeña sala, un escritorio con su silla, un closet grande, un baño con tina y regadera personal, todo un pequeño lujo, para quien pudiera pagar claro estaba.

Otro día muy temprano

-¿Papá, porque tengo que ir a esa escuela? - preguntó un joven de 15 años, mientras viajaba en el auto, rumbo a la escuela mencionada.

-Es una escuela de las más prestigiosas y además conozco a unas personas en ese lugar que te cuidaran de forma apropiada- dijo el padre, viendo unos papeles, el jamás dejaría a su hijo solo, era su más grande tesoro.

-¿Y a quién conoces?- peguntó el hijo curioso.

-A unos viejos amigos- dijo el hombre.

-¿Tú has tenido amigos en algún momento de tu vida?- preguntó el chico con un tono de burla y diversión, su papá no tenía amistades hasta donde él sabía.

-¿Trajiste todo lo que necesitaras para quedarte un mes?- preguntó el hombre ignorando los juegos de su retoño.

-Ropa, zapatos, celular, computadora y muchas drogas- dijo lo último como broma, el joven quería ver que tanta atención le ponía su papa.

-Si con drogas te refieres a dulces y galletas no tengo problemas- dijo el señor sin darle importancia al chiste de su hijo, ya lo conocía.

-Qué amargo eres- dijo el adolecente, llegaron en poco tiempo a su destino y pronto descendieron del auto, ambos miraron las instalaciones. Se notaba que era un lugar muy grande, entraron y fuero a ver al director, con quien estuvieron hablando.

Yugi y Joey que se encargarían de instalar al menor esperaban afuera al nuevo alumno, aun sin saber quién era, el director abrió la puerta y salió.

-Maestro Yugi, Consejero Joey, les quiero presentar al señor Seto Kaiba- los dos se sorprendieron mucho, después de que el faraón se marchara, el castaño había desaparecido y no lo habían vuelto a ver.

-Yugi, perro, un gusto volver a verlos - dijo Kaiba con su típica burla.

-No me digas perro -dijo el rubio recordando todas la humillaciones recibidas en su adolescencia.  
-Como sea, les traje a mi hijo, cuídenlo - dijo y el joven se asomó por detrás de la espada del castaño, esta vez fue Yugi quien se impresionó, era el mismo faraón.

-Atem- dijo Yugi con una gran sorpresa.

-Mi nombre es Yami- dijo el joven corrigiendo al maestro y sonriéndole amablemente.  
¿Cómo había pasado eso? no entendía. ¿Acaso Kaiba había tenido un hijo muy joven y ese niño había nacido como una copia exacta al antiguo gobernante? Eso era mucho para procesar.

Repentinamente un golpe de recuerdos llegó a su memoria, tantas emociones y tantos recuerdos se proyectaron en su cabeza que sin poder evitarlo se desmayó.

 **hola nueva historia espero les guste, sera de pocos cap. ya saben cuando mi cabeza dice has, tengo que aprovechar la inspiración. (puse unas edades arriba son solo para que concuerden con mi historia)**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la** **ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi despertó en la enfermería escolar, quizá todo había sido un sueño, y uno muy loco, con el antiguo faraón, lo cual simplemente era imposible, él lo había visto partir. Aunque la enfermera le sugirió ver a un médico él se reusó, salió de ese lugar y se fue a el salón de clase.

Pero no era un sueño, el chico que había visto con Kaiba era real y estaba en su clase, sentado en las ultimas bancas de atrás, pero aun así llamando la atención por su parecido con el profesor. De no saber que el apellido del chico nuevo era Kaiba, los otros chicos jurarían que era sobrino del el Sr Muto. Como pudo y tratando de no quedársele viendo dio la clase el tricolor amatista, inclusive los dejo salir antes a su descanso y rápido se retiró al salón de maestros, como había sido el primero en llegar prendió la cafetera.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, seguro que era algún compañero maestro, hasta que el que creyó su compañero de trabajo habló.

\- No te parece increíble, es tan perfecto- dijo la voz.

\- Kaiba- dijo Yugi- ¿cómo es posible?- preguntó aun dándole la espalda.

\- No lo sé, lo encontré abandonado, ¿quién sería capaz de semejante cosa?- dijo Kaiba, se acercó a Yugi y cogió una taza de café para servirse también.

\- Podrías contarme- pidió Yugi sereno aunque se notaba que tenía un toque de súplica en su voz, Kaiba no se negó.

\- Cuando me fui, fue por una razón, yo amaba al faraón y su partida fue insoportable para mí, no quería verlos a ustedes y recordarlo a él. Digamos que después de vagar algunos meses por aquí y allá sin un rumbo fijo, tomé algunos malos hábitos, comencé a beber bastante, tanto que un día en un bar me quitaron las llaves de mi auto y tuve que regresar caminado. Mientras trataba de no caer en un coma etílico en medio de la calle, escuché un fuerte estruendo, me asomé a un callejón, había unos perros que estaban tumbando botes de basura, y entre ese escándalo se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Espanté a los animales y busqué de dónde provenía el llanto, ya que no había casas o departamentos cerca se esa zona supuse que alguien había abandonado a un niño en ese lugar, cuando lo encontré creí que mi mente me jugaba una broma cuando lo vi. Me acerqué a la luz de una lámpara para verlo mejor, en ese momento se me bajó la borrachera en un segundo y rápido lo cubrí, estaba desnudo y no parecía tener más de algunas horas de nacido ya que aún tenía parte del cordón umbilical, lo llevé a un hospital donde lo atendieron. Me di a la tarea de buscar a la madre, fue inútil jamás la pude localizar, como si jamás hubiera existido, lo cual no me sorprende la verdad, las autoridades después de un tiempo de investigar lo pusieron el adopción, moví mis influencias para que él se quedara conmigo, era el amor de mi vida y no me quería apartar de él, lo crie como mejor pude. Aunque en algunas ocasiones él se pone algo extraño, hace poco, de noche, comenzó a llamarte entre sueños, él no lo recuerda, pero bueno lo que sea que él quiera tú lo descubrirás por tu cuenta, por un tiempo él será tu problema, yo tengo que irme a trabajar, cuídalo bien- dijo Kaiba dejando la taza en la mesa y saliendo rápidamente.

\- Llamándome en sueños- dijo Yugi algo confundido, cuando quiso preguntar qué significaba eso el castaño ya no estaba, qué le habrá querido decir con eso.

El descanso terminó y las clases siguieron normales, al finalizar Yugi le pidió a Yami que se quedara para indicarle algunos proyectos que había puesto a sus alumnos la semana anterior y así ganara algunos puntos para los exámenes, el joven aceptó quedarse un momento.

Yugi con rapidez escribió en la pizarra los trabajos y algunos ejercicios, le indicó que si tenía alguna duda se lo dijera y le dio de plazo hasta el lunes para entregarlos. Mientras el tricolor de fuego escribía, Yugi lo miró con detalle, lo único que había de diferente era que Atem era un poquito más moreno, mientras que Yami era totalmente blanco. Cuando Kaiba se disponía a salir Yugi lo detuvo.

\- ¿Tú sabes quién soy?- preguntó el amatista.

\- No, ¿por qué debería conocerlo?- dijo Yami algo extrañado.

\- No, es solo que yo conocí a tu padre hace muchos años, pensé que te había contado algo de mí – usó de excusa el maestro.

\- Seto no habla mucho de su vida pasada, apenas hoy supe que lo conocía a usted y al orientador- dijo Yami de forma sincera.

\- Llámame Yugi, por favor – pidió el profesor amablemente.

\- Ok Yugi, me voy si ya no me necesita, tengo hambre- dijo y se retiró el alumno rumbo a la cafetería, Yugi prácticamente salió corriendo a buscar a Joey el cual comía en su oficina.

\- Yugi que bueno que llegas, hoy hay deditos de pescado en la cafetería, están deliciosos- dijo el rubio mientras se echaba uno a la boca.

\- ¿Lo viste, viste al alumno nuevo? –dijo Yugi muy sorprendido.

\- Como no verlo, es casi idéntico a ti – dijo el rubio con la boca llena.

Era verdad, después de que Atem se marchara, sus amigos comenzaron a perder los recuerdos del faraón, como si alguien se los sacara poco a poco, Yugi consideró que tal vez era mejor así para ellos y jamás había dicho nada al respecto.

\- Sabes hay algo extraño con él -dijo el tricolor, se notaba que se estaba estresando mucho con el tema.

\- Ya cálmate, lo más probable es que sea un berrinchudo igual a su progenitor que nos dará fuertes dolores de cabeza, igual que los otros – dijo Joey restándole importancia.

\- No creo que sea eso Joey, tengo un presentimiento de que esto es el principio de algo muy fuerte -reveló con preocupación Yugi.

\- Exageras - dijo Joey ya sin ponerle atención.

Pero el amatista no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Llegó la noche y Yugi se recostó tranquilo, aunque con un poco de dificultad se quedó dormido, su sueño no era nada tranquilo.

Sueño de Yugi…

 _Él estaba en una habitación oscura, estaba muy nervioso y con desesperación buscaba una salida, repentinamente una voz se escuchó "desde cuando le temes a la oscuridad Yugi"._

 _-¿Atem eres tú?- preguntó el amatista._

 _\- Necesito que tú estés bien, necesito tu ayuda- dijo la voz del faraón._

 _\- ¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte -pidió Yugi._

 _\- Yo estoy a tu lado- respondió en un susurro, justo antes de que todo comenzara a hundirse._

Yugi despertó alterado y con el corazón acelerado, pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando lo vio a él, era Yami parado al lado de su cama.

\- ¿Yami que haces aquí?- preguntó el profesor, pero no recibió respuesta, se levantó de la cama y tocó el brazo del menor, fue cuando Yami dio señales de conciencia

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el joven saliendo de su ensoñación.

\- Estás en mi habitación -respondió Yugi alarmado.

\- ¿Lo lastimé?- preguntó Yami muy preocupado.

\- No -dijo Yugi extrañado por esa pregunta.

\- Disculpe, a veces camino dormido y hago cosas extrañas – explicó Yami.

\- No te preocupes, regresa a tu cuarto y trata de dormir – dijo el tricolor de ojos amatista.

\- Sí, eso haré -dijo Yami algo confundido, aunque Yugi se quedó viendo por la puerta como el otro entraba a su cuarto y se encerraba con llave. Se puso a pensar, sin duda el sueño y que encontrara al joven Kaiba en su habitación no eran coincidencias, tenía que averiguar qué pasaba y pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami estaba en su habitación, ya había amanecido, sentía un poco de vergüenza con su maestro, generalmente Seto lo cuidaba de que no hiciera nada malo cuando caminaba dormido. El castaño jamás lo había dejado en un internado por ese mismo problema, pero al parecer el consideraba que estaría bien cuidado por los señores Yugi y Joey. Él sentía cierta comodidad con ellos, tal vez porque al castaño no le simpatizaba nadie, y si ellos eran de su agrado era por que debían ser buenas personas, quizá por eso sentía eso. Sus pensamientos dieron un giro hacia otro tema: tenía hambre. Como ya estaba listo salió a buscar la cafetería, pero se llevó una pequeña sorpresa, eran las 6 e la mañana y la cafetería habría a las 7 ya que las clases comenzaban a las 8 de la mañana, por lo que no había nada de comer.

Decidió vagar por los pasillos, su padre la había dado la costumbre de levantarse temprano, caminaba tranquilo cuando vio a su maestro Yugi, estaba tocando una puerta, de ella se asomó el orientador parecía que aún estaba dormido. Vio que algo decían y el tricolor entró a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, a Yami no le pareció nada extraño y siguió dando su paseo.

-¿Yugi que haces aquí tan temprano? -preguntó Joey medio adormilado, él comenzaba su trabajo a la 9, solo en algunos casos especiales se levantaba más temprano.

-Joey me pasó algo muy extraño con el hijo de Kaiba -dijo el tricolor mientras tomaba asiento.

-No me digas que es un niño mimado y majadero igual que Kaiba –dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-No, no es nada de eso -dijo el profesor –el niño sufre de sonambulismo, y anoche entró a mi habitación, lo más extraño es que yo cerré con llave, no sé cómo entró.

-Tal vez olvidaste cerrar bien la puerta – dijo Joey. a él eso le pasaba seguido por distraído.

-Tal vez tengas razón -respondió el tricolor –pero también me inquietó que me preguntara si me había hecho algún daño.

-Pues a mí lo que me preocuparía es que alguien lo vea salir de tu cuarto, podrían malinterpretar y pensar algo equivocado –dijo el rubio.

-Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algún daño –dijo Yugi asustado, no había pensado en esa opción.

\- Lo se viejo, pero otras personas lo podrían tomar de otra manera – dijo el ojos miel.

La plática continuó unos minutos más, ignorando los problemas que se avecinaban.

Yami estaba en uno de los patios internos, cuando tres chicos se le acercaron.

-¿Tú eres Kaiba? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Si soy yo -dijo el tricolor, por alguna razón sintió que tenía que estar alerta con ese trio.

-Yo soy Tetsuya -dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, tenía una piel clara, ojos escarlatas y su cabello era negro corto y rebelde- estos son los hermanos Lee, el de la derecha es Diego y el de la izquierda es Erik -los chicos era gemelos idénticos, tenían el cabello castaño largo, y los ojos verdes- dicen que tu papá es muy poderoso, ¿eso es cierto?- preguntó el moreno.

-Mi padre es muy influyente y de buena fortuna -respondió Yami -debo irme -agregó tratando de marcharse.

-Adónde vas -dijeron a coro los gemelos cerrándole el paso. Yami estaba acorralado por los tres chicos, pero aun en desventaja no dejaba mostrar que temía.

-Sabes mi padre considera que debo ganarme tu amistad -dijo Tetsuya con algo de molestia.

-Podemos ser amigos entonces –dijo el tricolor, aunque sospechaba que eso no era los que los otros querían.

-Si eso sería agradable, pero resulta que tu amistad no me interesa -dijo el escarlata- yo más bien quiero un esclavo que me sirva- el chico era de lo más intimidante, se podía decir que él se autoproclamaba el rey de le escuela.

-Jajajajajajaja -Yami no pudo contener la risa -lo siento, eres muy gracioso -dijo el tricolor –me encantaría seguir jugando pero tengo hambre -se abrió paso entre los gemelos y comenzó su marcha alejándose, aunque no por mucho. Tetsuya lo tomó del hombro y bruscamente lo hizo girar.

-De mí nadie se burla –dijo y lanzó un golpe, terrible error de su parte, Yami en un movimiento no solo se había soltado el agarre del otro y detenido su golpe, ahora también sostenía su brazo con mucha fuerza. Con un solo giro lo aprisionó contra la dura banqueta de concreto.

-Escúchame bien, por las buenas me quito el pan de la boca y te lo doy a ti si tienes hambre, pero por las malas te parto el cuello. En pocos palabras… no molestes. -sentenció el tricolor con firmeza, a él no le gustaba la violencia, pero como decía su padre "algunas personas no entendían con palabras".

-Lo mismo va para ustedes- sentencio a los gemelos también –Yami soltó a Tetsuya y se marchó.

-Esto no se quedará así, voy a vengarme –dijo el moreno, no perdonaría la humillación que acababa de sufrir.

Mientras, Yugi había terminado su plática con Joey, ahora se disponía a buscar a Yami, tenía que hablar con él de una manera seria. Lo encontró en la cafetería desayunando pero no quiso interrumpirlo y esperó un rato a que terminara, una vez que lo hizo lo llamó.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo? -preguntó Yami entrando al salón, aún faltaban 20 minutos para entrar y estaban solos.

-Sí, es referente a lo de anoche- dijo el maestro.

-Discúlpeme de verdad, no fue mi intención –dijo Yami temiendo que lo regañaran.

-Yo sé que no es tu culpa, dime ¿hay algún medicamento o algo que tomes para tu problema? - preguntó con intriga Yugi.

-No, Seto no me deja tomar nada -contestó Yami.

-Y ¿cómo usualmente lo mantienes bajo control? -preguntó Yugi muy interesado.

-Bueno, cuando comenzó yo era chico, tenía como 12 años y Seto me dejaba dormir con él para cuidarme -reveló el estudiante aunque con un poco de incomodidad, ya era un poco grande como para aceptar públicamente que aun dormía con su papá.

-Si te ponemos un compañero que te vigile, ¿crees que puedas estar mejor? -preguntó el docente viendo una posible solución.

-NO -exclamó Yami, casi gritando, lo que sorprendió a Yugi.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo….no….puedo –dijo Yami trabándose, no quería contestar.

-Si no me das una razón que sea válida, te pondré un compañero de forma obligatoria -sentenció el maestro.

-No puede, mi padre pagó para que estuviera solo -dijo Yami defendiéndose.

-Si yo considero que corres algún riesgo estando solo, puedo asignarte un compañero hasta que tu padre venga –dijo Yugi muy decidido, si el otro tricolor resultaba terco, él lo sería aún más.

-Yo no puedo estar con nadie. -Yami tenía miedo de hablar pero tenía que hacerlo -Le diré la verdad, yo soy peligroso.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué dices eso? -Yugi comenzaba a preocuparse por el niño.

-Hace unos meses me desperté repentinamente y estaba en el jardín, Seto tenía una cortada en su mano y yo sostenía un cuchillo -reveló el joven, casi queriendo llorar -yo no sé qué paso, Seto dijo que no pasó nada grave, que todo estaba bien….- hizo una breve pausa- yo creo que lo ataqué y él para no asustarme me lo oculta. Tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien sin darme cuenta -algunas lágrimas corrieron con esa confesión.

-Yami, no tengas miedo, encontraremos una solución a tu problema –Yugi jamás habría permitido que Atem fuera lastimado o lastimara a un ser vivo, lo mismo haría con Yami, lo protegería de lo que fuera, no lo dejaría ir nunca.

 **hola, que gusto que lean un cap. mas de esta historia. Espero la estén disfrutando, bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Una disculpa en el cap. anterior no se que me paso (bueno si se, no guarde bien el cap.) y tu saludo no salio en el cap. anterior así que como compensación te dedico este capitulo y el siguiente. Gusto en saludarte, gracias por tus mensajes.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen a ortografia**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**16 años antes…**

Ya todo había pasado, solo quedaba que el faraón regresara al otro mundo, y esa era la razón por la que todos estaban reunidos en aquel barco. Aquella noche ya todos descansaban, al amanecer presenciarían el duelo final entre Yugi y Atem, pero algunas personas no podían dormir, entre ellas Seto Kaiba, el cual estaba en la cubierta.

-Hermosa noche, me recuerda cuando contemplaba las estrellas desde la ventana de mi alcoba- dijo el ex faraón llamando la atención del castaño.

-Esto es solo un cuento más -Kaiba no quería afrontar la realidad.

-Sabes, Yugi me dio tiempo a solas para terminar de acomodar mi baraja -dijo el tricolor con evidente tristeza en su voz.

-Entonces deberías aprovechar el tiempo a solas, o ¿es que estar sin el enano te incomoda?- pregunto el ojiazul neutralmente.

-Mi baraja esta lista, y aunque aprecio demasiado a Yugi, no es a él a quien más voy a extrañar- reveló el egipcio.

-Y a quien más podrías extrañar, al perro de Joey – dejó que su tono sarcástico hiciera el trabajo de ocultar el dolor que sentía, sin embargo, una cálida mano tocó su rostro, cuando giró la cabeza para ver a Atem éste lo recibió con un dulce beso, el cual se hizo más profundo e intenso.

 **En la actualidad….**

El trabajo como siempre estaba muy pesado y más porque no tenía a su niño con él, sí, desde que había encontrado a Yami su mundo había cambiado totalmente, él era la única razón por la que había enderezado su rumbo, sin embargo sabía que no podía ayudarlo por más que lo intentara, lo amaba demasiado y eso le frustraba. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo intentando resolver el problema, y ya había encontrado la solución, pero faltaba una pieza clave y el único que podía brindarla era el enano Yugi. Solo esperaba que ese ex duelista no metiera sus sentimientos y se dejara llevar por sus emociones.

Pero como había comenzado todo: Ser padre a temprana edad era algo que no había considerado y menos con el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida, alcohol y des obligación era su nuevo mundo, no podía ver a la pandillita de Yugi y fantoches. No entendía como podían continuar con su vidas tan campantes y él muriéndose del dolor, estaba dolido y muy despechado con el mundo, siempre tuvo un sentimiento hacia el otro tricolor, pero jamás lo revelo, el juraba con su vida que Atem a quien amaba era a su compañero de cuerpo, por esa razón jamás tomo el valor de confesarse. No tenía sentido para el humillarse con un imposible, el problema fue que una vez que Atem recuperó sus recuerdos, también recuperó sus sentimientos por el castaño y este sí quiso confesarse, tanto tiempo perdió y solo tuvo unos minutos para disfrutarlo, por eso una vez encontró al bebe, supo que era un ángel enviado en su auxilio. No solo había encontrado a un simple bebe, había encontrado una razón de vida, dedico cada segundo a cuidar de él, aun cuando conforme este crecía, más le torturaba con el recuerdo de su amado.

Pero todo cambio unos años atrás, justo después de que Yami cumpliera los doce años, lo encontró varias veces caminando por la noche, haciendo cosas extrañas, movía los muebles de lugar, cambiaba los cuadros de las paredes, ponía los floreros en el suelo, busco ayuda, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el niño era sonámbulo, le recomendaron fármacos, pero estaba más que claro que no le daría drogas que pudieran hacerle daño a largo plazo. Así que puso un sistema de alarma especial, cada vez que Yami se levantara esta lo despertaría y entonces el iría a cuidar que no se hiciera daño. Funcionó al principio hasta que una noche, él se encontraba durmiendo, la alarma no había sonado esa noche sin embargo ya acostumbrado se despertó por algunos minutos, por rutina se levantó y fue el cuarto de su hijo el cual dormía tranquilo en su cama, regresó a la suya y se durmió pronto, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Un estridente trueno retumbó por la casa y eso hizo que nuevamente se despertara, al darse la vuelta para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, vio con sorpresa que Yami estaba de pie junto a su cama. Le pareció muy extraño, ya que la alarma no había sonado, aun así no le dio importancia y justo cuando se pretendía levantar, el tricolor se sentó en su cama.

-¿Me extrañas? –fue la pregunta de su vástago, aunque extraña le pareció graciosa, seguramente en el sueño de Yami estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien.

-Hay que ir a dormir- le contesto el castaño.

-Ya dormí mucho, quiero estar contigo –dijo el menor mostrando una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo? -preguntó el ojiazul, consideró que no sería una mala idea, así lo vigilaría mejor el resto de la noche.

-No, te dije que quiero estar contigo- y lo siguiente que Kaiba supo es que estaba sumido en un profundo beso con el tricolor, aunque la sorpresa no lo dejó reaccionar rápido, en cuanto procesó lo que sucedía se separó inmediatamente de él.

-Eres mi hijo, solo eres un niño- dijo con preocupación.

-No compartimos la misma sangre, me has estado esperando, yo ya no quiero esperar –dijo el ojos de rubí.

-¿De qué hablas? – fue la interrogante de Kaiba, observó detenidamente a su hijo por un momento, había algo inusual en su mirada, no era su niño de eso estaba seguro, entonces una duda surgió, ¿sería acaso el?, tenía que averiguarlo –Atem - , la sonrisa del tricolor fue aún más grande -no soportaba ver cómo te lastimabas, tenía que ayudarte -le explicó cómo pidió a Ra volver al mundo de los mortales, y también que había un problema - voy ayudarte, solo dime como. Pero justo en ese momento Yami despertó muy desorientado.

A partir de ese momento Seto decidió que dormirían juntos, quería estar al pendiente cada vez que Atem se manifestara, con forme pasaba el tiempo iba consiguiendo más información, hasta que supo que hacer, el alma del antiguo faraón estaba dividida una parte era Yami y la otra era Atem, debían hacer un ritual donde ambas partes se unirían, una vez así ambos podrían estar juntos de nuevo. Pero había un había una persona que no dejaba que Atem pudiera surgir por completo y esa persona era Yugi, el pequeño amatista estaba tan aferrado de manera inconsciente al recuerdo de su otro yo, que era esa razón la que le impedía formar una vida, tanto a Atem como a Yugi.

Un día mientras Atem estaba manifestándose, los dos decidieron probar el ritual, confiaron en que podrían superar el conflicto ellos solos, fueron al jardín, el faraón dijo las oraciones exactas, Seto con un cuchillo cortó su palma, para ofrecer su sangre en sacrificio, pero todo salió muy mal, el lazo que alguna vez hubo entre los tricolores aún era muy fuerte, primero debían anular eso y después podrían realizar su ritual. Por eso estaba Yami en ese internado, por eso debía mantener la calma mientras que Yugi descubría lo que pasaba, solo esperaba que no fuera egoísta y se dejara llevar, ese enano siempre había puesto el corazón ante todo. Si, era verdad que el faraón había vuelto, pero no por Yugi, sino por amor a él, Seto Kaiba.

En la escuela esa noche…

Yugi junto a Joey pensaron en una solución ingeniosa al problema, al joven Kaiba le pusieron un collar con un cascabel, luego pusieron un monitor de bebé, así Yugi podría escucharlo cuando saliera de su habitación. Todos se fueron a dormir, el maestro tardó en conciliar el sueño, todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero un insistente ruido no dejaba que siguiera durmiendo, parecía un trinar muy suave, como una campana, o algo más pequeño, un cascabel. Sí, eso era lo que se escuchaba, en cuanto eso llegó a su cerebro se levantó de la cama, lo había olvidado.

-Yami- dijo Yugi con preocupación.

-Yugi –escuchó una voz a su lado la cual le asustó, ya que este tenía un pequeño cascabel sostenido en su mano, casi como si apropósito quisiera despertarlo.

-AAAAAAAH –gritó el amatista sin poder contenerse. –¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó.

-Compañero, necesito tu ayuda -dijo el otro tricolor.

-Atem- dijo de inmediato reconociendo a su antiguo amigo, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar- te he extrañado mucho – le confesó.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, no llores, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que escuches- dijo el ojos de fuego.

-Dime lo que sea, yo te escucho –dijo la amatista.

-Kaiba, el me a… AAAAH –de repente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, parecía que un inmenso dolor se apoderaba de él.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué tienes?- Yugi se alarmó muchísimo. Pero no supo más, el chico Kaiba se desmayó en sus brazos.

 **Hola ¿cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno una actualización más, que emoción ya casi es mi cumple, aunque no sé qué publicar para celebrar si algo nuevo o terminar algo de lo pendiente, o tratar de hacer ambas cosas, en fin ya veré según el tiempo disponible y sus recomendaciones. Pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **ayelen rock: bueno ya sabes un poco más por lo menos lo que Kaiba sabe, aunque aún faltan algunos detalles. Saludos**

 **Pharah Kaiba: hola, bueno seto y atem estuvieron juntos en el pasado (como 5 minutos en el barco jajaja) y yami no sabe nada de nada el solo piensa que está enfermo de sonambulismo ignora lo que seto y atem hacen y a futuro, bueno ya veremos si Yugi deja ir al faraón con facilidad.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos.**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **Gracias a quien lee :-)**


End file.
